parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario
ThomasFan360's Video Game Spoof of the Jak and Daxter. Cast * Jak - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Daxter - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Samos - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) * Keira - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Gol Acheron - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Maia - Jessica Red (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Blue Sage - Edd (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) * Red Sage - Eddy (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) * Yellow Sage - Ed (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) * Klaww - Oliver the Vast (Theodore Tugboat) * Torn - Brock (Pokemon) * Sig - Top Hat (TUGS) * Krew - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Tess - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Erol - Smithy (Mario) * Ashelin Praxis - Jane Darling (Peter Pan) * Baron Praxis - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Kor - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) * Dark Jak - Evil Mario (Super Mario Bros.) (if Evil Mario was a real character) * The Krimzon Guard - Barker (Pinocchio) * Vin - Benny (Dora the Explorer) * Light Jak - Light Mario (Super Mario Bros.) (if Light Mario was a real character) * Damas - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Jinx - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Pecker - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Count Veger - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo) * Cyber-Errol - Mack McCro (The Brave Little Toaster) * Osmo - Bilbo (Lord of the Rings) * Taryn - Pearl (TUGS) * Ximon - Billy Shoepeck (TUGS) * Kaeden - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) * Captain Phoenix - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) * Skyheed - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Dark Daxter - Evil Mickey Mouse * Mizo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) * and more Movies Used *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Jak and Daxter X (PlayStation 2) (Devil_Slayer Productions's Version) *Daxter (PlayStation Portable) (Gamerz Zone1987's Walkthrough) *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's Gaming's version) *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) Footage Mario Footage *Mario Games *Mario Shows *Mario Movies Disney Footage *Mickey Mouse Cartoons (in color) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *Dumbo (1941) Cartoon Network Footage *Ben 10 (2005) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) *Ben 10 (reboot) (2016) *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999) *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Pokemon Footage *Pokemon Battle Frontier (with Clips of Brock) TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Dreamworks Footage *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes Movies *Looney Tunes Shows *Looney Tunes Specials Dora the Explorer Footage *Dora the Explorer (1999) Warner Bros. Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) New Line Cinema Footage *Lord of the Rings *Lord of the Rings 2 *Lord of the Rings 3 MGM Footage *The Secret of NIMH (1982) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Voice Cast (English) *Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Radar Overseer Guy *Helga - Radar Overseer Beulah *Fiddler Pig - Robosoft 3 *Mortimer Mouse - Mike in Stadium (-10) *Praticial Pig - Microsoft Sam *Fifer Pig - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress - Microsoft Mike (-10) and Microsoft Mary (-10) *Darth Maul - Microsoft Mike *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *Dr. Eggman - Microsoft Sam (+10) *The Horned King - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *TinTin - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Bowser Koopa - Radar Overseer Guy (-5) *Twilight Sparkle - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Alice - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Darth Sidious - Robosoft 3 *Evil Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy (-10) *Humbert - Mike in Stadium *Captain Haddock - Radar Overseer Guy *Light Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Howard Deville - Microsoft Sam *Savage Opress - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Lulu - Radar Overseer Beulah *Sultan - Mike in Stadium (+10) *Esmeralda - NeoSpeech Kate *Porky Pig - Mike in Stadium (+5) *Oogie Boogie - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Han Solo - Microsoft Mike *Evil Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Kylo Ren - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Wimpy - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Helga - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *Fiddler Pig - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mortimer Mouse - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Praticial Pig - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Fifer Pig - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) and Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Darth Maul - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Dr. Eggman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Horned King - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *TinTin - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bowser Koopa - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-5) *Twilight Sparkle - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Alice - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Darth Sidious - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Evil Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Humbert - Diego Loquendo V1 *Captain Haddock - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Light Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Howard Deville - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Savage Opress - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Lulu - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Sultan - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Esmeralda - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Porky Pig - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Oogie Boogie - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Han Solo - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Evil Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Kylo Ren - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Wimpy - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-5) *and more Gallery Mario as Jak.png|Mario as Jak Mickey Mouse as Daxter.png|Mickey Mouse as Daxter Grandpa Max as Samos Hagai.png|Grandpa Max as Samos Hagai Princess Peach as Keira.png|Princess Peach as Keira Mr Captain Hook as Gol Acheron.png|Captain Hook as Gol Acheron Mrs Red Jessica as Maia.png|Red Jessica as Maia The Eds as The Sages.png|The Three Eds as The Three Sages Oliver the Vast as Klaww.png|Oliver the Vast as Klaww Smithy as Erol.png|Smithy as Erol Professor Ratigan as Baron Praxis.png|Professor Ratigan as Baron Praxis Mr Brock as Torn.png|Brock as Torn Mr Benny as Vin.png|Benny as Vin Top Hat as Sig.png|Top Hat as Sig Prince John as Krew.png|Prince John as Krew Human Minnie Mouse as Tess.png|Human Minnie Mouse as Tess Jane as Ashelin Praxis.png|Jane as Ashelin Praxis Victor as Kor.png|Victor as Kor Evil Mario as Dark Jak.png|Evil Mario as Dark Jak Mr Barker as The Krimzon Guard.png|Barker as The Krimzon Guard Light Mario as Light Jak.png|Light Mario as Light Jak Foghorn Leghorn as Damas.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Damas Cliptiggerjump.gif|Tigger as Pecker Mack McCro as Cyber-Errol.png|Mack McCro as Cyber-Errol Minnie Mouse as Tess (Ottsel).png|Minnie Mouse as Tess (Ottsel) Pauline as Rayn.png|Pauline as Rayn Mr Bilbo as Osmo.png|Bilbo as Osmo Pearl as Taryn.png|Pearl as Taryn Mr Billy Shoepack as Ximon.png|Billy Shoepack as Ximon Mr Cabot as Kaedan.png|Cabot as Kaedan Justin as Captain Phoenix.png|Justin as Captain Phoenix Evil Mickey Mouse as Evil Daxter.png|Evil Mickey Mouse as Evil Daxter Jenner as Skyheed.png|Jenner as Skyheed Mr Ages as Klout.png|Mr Ages as Klout Grandpa Abe as Tym.png|Grandpa Abe as Tym (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Movies *Mario & Mickey 1 (PlayStation 2) *Mario & Mickey 2 (PlayStation 2) *Mario & Mickey 3 (PlayStation 2) *Mario & Mickey X (PlayStation 2) *Mickey Mouse (PlayStation Portable) *Mario & Mickey 4 (PlayStation 2) *The Mario & Mickey Trilogy (PlayStation 3) Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs